I Want To Make A Deal
by Those Two Winchester Boys
Summary: Crowley wants to make a deal with Sam for Lucifer back in the cage for Sam & Cas out of purgatory. But there's a twist. Sam also has a cost that he's already lost before and got back by shear luck. Will Sam do it? ONE-SHOT.


It was a few hours after the incident with Dean and Cas being sent to purgatory and Sam was relentless. He had been at the books for hours, trying to find a way to bust his brother out of the damn place but found nothing on it and was getting frustrated, slamming the last of the books shut and covering his face with his hands. As Sam closed his eyes, lights began to flicker slightly, but Sam didn't catch them, only until he opened them and caught slight flickering, not paying attention.

"Well, well, if it isn't one of the sodding Winchester boys." Came a familiar voice behind him. Sam turned, knowing who it was and instantly was engulfed with anger, getting out of his chair. He was about to ask what Crowley wanted but was interrupted. "What's the matter, Sam, big brother's off playing with his angel and he's left you all alone?" Crowley chimed, raising an eyebrow.

Sam scowled at how he tried to make everything amusing or a joke. Sam gritted his teeth. "Shut up.." he said through clenched teeth. He didn't know what else to say. He looked at Crowley who was as casually as ever standing with his shoulder against the wall. "What do you want?" Sam asked again through clenched teeth.

"Calm your head there, Jolly green. So much pent up anger. Not a surprise really, heard Luci's been giving you quite a workout in the noggin." Crowley again raised and cocked his eyebrow but continued before Sam could answer.

"As always, I'm interested in a deal." He said, averting his attention to his tie, straightening it then leaning against the wall. "I have something you want, Sam." He said raising his eyebrows at Sam's sudden intent interest at hearing what he had to say.

Sam stared at Crowley skeptically for a moment, trying to decide whether he should believe him or not. As a few seconds' hesitation, Sam finally spoke. "And what do you have?"

Crowley smirked and cocked an eyebrow at Sam. "The location of a certain freckle-faced big brother of yours and…" Crowley trailed off, trying to toy with Sam seeing as Sam was suddenly at interest in the deal. Sam waited but knew he was supposed to say something, seeing as Crowley just stood there and stared at him expectantly. "And?" he asked impatiently.

"And the weapon you need to get into purgatory to collect him." Crowley said, smirking. As soon as he heard the words, Sam was at ease. "What do I have to do, what's the deal?" he asked immediately after Crowley spoke.

"My, my aren't we an eager beaver." Crowley chuckled. "My favorite. I can let you have what you need. But it's going to cost you." Crowley said musingly. Sam stared at him waiting for him to tell him what it cost, but Crowley enjoyed to keep Sam on edge. Sam rolled his eyes. "What is it going to cost me?" he asked, getting angrier every second.

"Calm down, moose. No need getting your panties in a bunch. All I need is something you want anyway. Namely, I want to get Lucifer back in the cage and out of your noggin." Crowley explained, leaning against the wall casually, raising both eyebrows.

Sam stared at Crowley as if he were crazy. "You know that I want that too, right?" Sam asked slowly, not sure what Crowley was getting at with what Sam would 'cost'.

"Fortuitous, isn't it?" he smirked. Sam chuckled at the way Crowley was going with everything. "Very." he chuckled, trying to decipher exactly what it was Crowley wanted and what it would cost him, if anything.

"So, do we have a deal? You make my little deposit for me, and in return you get a chance to break your brother and his winged pet out of the twilight zone?" Crowley asked, cocking an eyebrow again and staring at Sam. Sam hesitated before answering. "Yeah, I guess, but how am I supposed to do it?" He was starting to get confused.

"Well, that's the trick of it. See, the way this all works - hell, purgatory, and earth planes - well, it's too complicated to get through that cro-magnon skull of yours. Let's just say that it's like a service elevator. You've got to go all the way into the pit and work your way back up. Which means you would have to go back into the pit long enough to put Luci away." Crowley explained, casually.

"And getting out?" Sam asked.

"Well," Crowley hesitated for a moment, wrinkling his nose and shrugging. "I won't say it'll be easy. But you'll have the weapon. You'll just have to leave a little something behind. Besides Luci, that is. Call it price of admission." Crowley said, picking his words carefully, smirking.

"And what do I have to leave behind?" Sam asked skeptically.

"Do I really have to spell it out for you, moose?" he said, raising an eyebrow. Sam's eyes flickered with realization.

"My soul.." he whispered, realizing now what the cost was.

"He can be taught! And everyone said you couldn't perform under pressure, Sam." he said, clucking his tongue and smirking.

Sam had wrapped everything into his head and tried to fit it all into one sentence. "So, I cage Lucifer and my soul for Dean and Cas out of purgatory.." He said, looking at Crowley for verification.

"You cage Lucifer and leave your soul for a _chance_ to get into purgatory." He walked over and poured a bottle of something think and dark into a glass. "Then you can collect the little bastard and the trench coat with wings, and with the weapon you've got a fair sporting chance. Of course, you could opt not to. But the alternative…" he trailed off, shrugging and swirling the glass, holding it so Sam could see the surface; something on the surface glints, and something that may have been Dean screaming in pain is visible for just a moment.

Sam stared at the glass in shock for a moment before finding his voice. "Fine, deal." he spoke immediately, clearing his throat.

Crowley put the glass down, pouting a little. "You didn't even make me sell it, Sam. You know I love a hard deal." He raised an eyebrow. "There's something else you should know, before you go spelunking through purgatory."

Sam looked at Crowley impatiently. "Ok, what do I need to know?"

"Every soul whose bones you and your thick skulled brother salted and burned…where did you think they went? Disneyland?" He raised an eyebrow. "Think about it, Sam." Crowley said.

Sam stared at Crowley. "Every soul..?" he uttered, instantly feeling worry for his older brother but at the same time, worrying about going himself.

"Every. Soul. Every creature; every spirit you boys gave the salt'n'dice to…some of them are in hell, to be sure, but most of them? Purgatory. And I'd say they're a little displeased with the Winchesters. Just a little." Crowley said, waving his hand as if it wasn't a big deal.

Sam rolled his eyes at his attempt at humor. "Alright then." He said sighing.

Crowley smirked. "Just so we're clear on the fine print," He tossed Sam something metal on a long chain; the rings of the four horseman. "This isn't the weapon as well as the gate to the pit, is it?" Sam said, twirling it around in his fingers and cocking an eyebrow.

Crowley rolled his eyes. "No, moron. That's the key back to the pit, and that's the only use of it. All you need is that and a virgin's blood to get back downstairs." He held up a very small and unimpressive swiss army style knife connected to a long plank, like a redneck gas station bathroom key might have on it. "This, this is your weapon. But _you_ only get it once _my_ delivery is made." He said, emphasizing. "Clear?"

"Crystal." Sam said nodding.

**END**

**Author's Note:/ **Thought i'd make a one shot on what i think Season 8 will begin with, although i don't find the fact of Sam losing his soul again, but i'm going with what i think will happen. Not sure, but hope you guys liked it!


End file.
